harry l'overlord
by galaadd
Summary: Harry est transporter par la magie dans la tour noir à l'age de 5 ans. Regarder le devenir le plus grand des seigneur noir des deux mondes. Harry dark/ harem. il y aura surement du lemon
1. Chapitre 1

chapitre 1: Le nouvel overlord.

Un garçon de 5 ans était allongé par terre dans un parc en gémissant de douleur à cause de la ratonnade qu'il venait de se prendre, ses cheveux noir corbeaux était couvert de terre, ses lunettes couvrant ses yeux vert larmoyant était cassées et ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits.

Ce garçon allongé par terre se nomme Harry Potter et il en a vraiment marre de sa vie pourrie, depuis sa naissance il a vécut chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante pétunia car ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils étaient saoul, son oncle et sa tante l'ont toujours détester pour une raison qu'il n'a jamais compris et son cousin dudley était pire, alors que son oncle et sa tante l'on considérer comme un esclave depuis qu'il a sut marcher son cousin lui était violent avec lui et passait ses journées dans le parc a le poursuivre avec ses copains et le frappé violemment a chaque fois qu'ils le rattrapaient jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a saigner ou s'évanouisse.

Bref Harry en avait marre et il commençait a préparer sa vengeance dans un coin de sa tête pour le jour ou il serait capable de se venger, oh oui il se vengerait et il ferait en sorte que ce soit le plus long et douloureux possible pour sa "famille" et les amis de sont cousin. D'un coup Harry sentit comme un tourbillon d'énergie déferlé dans son ventre, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était intense, puissant, comme si quelque chose d'endormit en lui venait de se réveiller, Harry n'était pas inquiet même lorsqu'il commençât à briller d'une lumière sombre ou quand celle-ci enveloppant et lui fit perdre conscience.

Lorsque Harry se réveillât il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un grand lit avec des draps rouge sang, il s'assit dans le lit et regardât la pièce autour de lui, celle-ci était pourvut de plusieurs bibliothèque presque vide qui recouvrait le mur gauche de la pièce, un paravent noir à coté d'une baignoire en cuivre en face d'une grande armoire, en face de lui se trouvait la porte et à coté était le dernière éléments de la pièce une vieille armure noir poussiéreuse et cabossée. Harry toujours assit dans sont lit commençait a se demandé ce qui s'était passer dans le parc, il n'avait plus mal nul part ce qui était curieux car en général après les raclées de sont cousin il mettait plusieurs jour a ne plus rien sentir, tout un coup il entendit la poignée de la porte s'enclencher, il tournât la tête et vit la chose la plus bizarre qu'il n'est jamais vue dans sa courte vie, dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un horrible et petit truc gris avec une barbe, Harry continuât de le dévisager avec une expression incrédule jusqu'à ce que la créature se mit à parler.

"-Bonjour Monseigneur, vous êtes enfin réveiller comment vous sentez vous?"

Sortant légèrement de sa stupeur Harry finit par articuler quelque mot:

"Heu ,bien, ouai ça vas, heu excusez moi mais vous êtes quoi au juste et pourquoi vous m'appelez monseigneur?

-Oh mille excuses monseigneur, je m'appelle Gnarl et je suis le chef de vos larbin. Si je vous appelle ainsi c'est parce que vous êtes le nouvel Overlord, seigneur du mal, maîtres de tout les larbins et donc le miens monseigneur.

-OK,..., juste une question c'est quoi au juste un Overlord?

-Un Overlord monseigneur est quelqu'un de très puissant capable de plus puissant prouesse magique qui est voué a conquérir le monde et y semer la destruction avec l'aide de ses larbin.

-Et pourquoi tu dit que suis le nouvel Overlord?

-Et bien voyez vous depuis la mort de votre prédécesseur il y a vingt ans malgré nos recherche aucun Overlord n'a été trouver nul part dans ce monde c'est pourquoi le cœur de la tour a commencer à chercher dans d'autre monde jusqu'à e qu'elle vous trouve et vous amène ici pour devenir le 3eme Overlord.

-Donc je suis dans un autre monde.

-oui monseigneur

-Je suis voué a devenir un seigneur du mal

-Le plus grand de tous Monseigneur

-OK, euh dit moi tu m'a dit que le cœur de la tour m'avait amené ici, c'est quoi au juste ce cœur de la tour?

-Je vous expliquerait tout pendant que je vous ferait la visite de la tour dans lequel nous sommes.

-Quand est-ce que l'ont commence la visite?

-Dés que vous le souhaitez Monseigneur

-Bien alors allons-y

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi Monseigneur

Gnarl sortit de la chambre suivit de Harry, puis ils prirent un couloir noir éclairé par des torches qui débouchât à coté d'un grand trône, quand Harry arrivât dans la pièce il eut eut un sourire en le voyant. Le trône était de couleur or et rouge sang au pied de celui-ci un grand tapis rouge sang lui aussi était posé sur les petites marches qui menaient au trône et s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

"-Ceci comme vous l'avez surement deviné est la salle du trône et ça"dit-il en désignant le trône"est votre trône, c'est ici que les Overlord rendent leur justice, c'est ici qu'ils ont couper de nombreuse têtes, mains et autre membres. Suivez- moi Monseigneur je vous conduit au cœur de la tour."

Gnarl conduisit Harry jusqu'à une salle avec une grande pierre noir claire ronde et parfaitement lisse.

"C'est ça qui m'a amené ici, comment c'est possible?

-Le cœur de la tour à été créer par le premier Overlord quand il construisit la tour, à sa mort il mit ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur permettant ainsi à la tour de se lier a sont successeur et lui accorder le pouvoir de contrôler la tour et les larbins via le gantelet qui est avec votre armure.

-Il y a d'autre larbins comme toi?

-Non, moi je suis unique en mon genre, je suis ici depuis le première Overlord. Les autre larbins peuvent avoir 4 couleurs en fonctions de leurs capacités, les bruns qui attaquent au corps à corps, les rouges qui lance des boules de feu sur l'ennemie, les vert très discret ont la fonction d'assassin dans les bataille et les bleu qui soignent les autre larbins et sont les plus faible des larbins mais ils sont les seul qui peuvent supporter l'eau et y nager. Pour le moment il y a peut de larbins dans la tour car cela fait 20 ans qu'aucun n'a été créer par l'Overlord.

-Dans ce cas je doit pouvoir en créer, non?

-Oui vous pouvez, mais il y a un problème voyez vous votre prédécesseur à été tuer par un groupe de héros qui ont pillé la tour après sa mort, les incubateurs qui permettent de créer les larbins rouge, vert et bleu ont été perdue vous ne pouvez donc créer que des bruns pour le moment.

-Je vois. Et ces héros ont-ils fait d'autre dégâts?

-Malheureusement oui, une grande partie de la tour à été rendue impraticable et pratiquement tout ce qui était dans la tour à été perdue et éparpiller partout dans le monde."

Harry à été particulièrement irrité par cette nouvelle mais parvint à garder sont calme.

"-Bien au cour de notre conquête, il faudra faire payer les héros et ceux qui les ont soutenus et penser à récupérer ce qui peut l'être.

-Bien maître. Maintenant suivez-moi je vous conduit à la forge."

La forge était une grande pièce chaude avec des outil et du matériel de forge dans un coin de la pièce mais a part ça c'était très vide.

"-Gnarl, je ne suis pas un expert mais ils manque quelque chose non, ai-je raison de supposer que les héros sont passer par là aussi.

-C'est cela sire, les hauts fourneaux ont été voler, sans eux impossible de forger du matériel convenable pour la tour et les larbin." fit une voit venant de la gauche. En tournant la tête Harry vit ce qu'il identifiât comme un larbin rouge.

"-Monseigneur c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer." fit-il avec une révérence horrible.

"-Et qui est-tu?

-Rognon pour vous servir, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la forge, mais sans autre larbin rouge il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, je n'ai même pas put réparer correctement votre armure.

-Mon armure, c'est ce bout de ferraille dans ma chambre?

-Oui" répondis Gnarl "mais il vas falloir la porter jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve les rouges et un des hauts fourneaux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais continuer la visite.

-Je te suis.

-Au revoir Monseigneur" fit rognon quand Harry sortit de la salle.

Gnarl continuât la visite dans les pièces qui était accessible, lui présentant les principaux larbins: Jaseux le bouffon, Crasseux qui crée des portail qui permettent de se téléporter et Mortis le nécromancien. Une fois la visite finis Gnarl ramenas Harry dans sa chambre ou il s'endormit très vite.


	2. Chapitre2: rituel et massacre

chapitre 2: Rituel, entraînement et massacre

Lorsque Harry se réveillât il a d abord penser avoir fait une rêve, mais en voyant son matelas qui n'avait rien a voir avec celui de son placard il sut que ce n'était pas le cas et un grand sourire maléfique naquit sur sont visage quand il pensât que sa vengeance et sa domination allait commencer. C'est ce sourire qui accueillie Gnarl lorsqu'il entrât dans la pièce.

"-Sourire très maléfique Sir, parfait pour quelqu'un comme vous.

-Merci Gnarl, alors que faisons nous aujourd'hui?" demanda Harry enthousiaste.

"-Hé bien vous allez tout dabord mettre votre armure puis nous iront dans un des cachots que j'ai préparer pour un rituel.

-Un rituel quel rituel." demandas Harry légèrement inquiet.

"-Un rituel de fortification du corps, celui-ci vas faire grandir votre corps et le rendre plus vieux, développant ainsi vos muscle pour nous permettre de vous entraînez à l'épée et la magie. Ne vous inquiéter pas c'est sans douleur et

pourrez revenir à votre corps d'origine quand vous le voulez.

-Bien alors ne perdons pas de temps."

Une fois que Harry eut revêtue sont armure, ils descendirent au sous-sol jusqu'à un cachot ou était dessiner un pentagramme rouge et une bougie a chaque extrémité. Gnarl se dirigeât vers un coin de la pièce et ramassât une fiole sur le sol, la tendis à Harry et lui dit

"Sir buvez cela et placer vous au centre du pentagramme pour accomplie le rituel."

Harry débouchât la fiole, jetât un œil à la potion rose et la but d'une traite, puis il s'avançât et s'allongeât dans le pentagramme. Lorsque ce fut fait les paupière de Harry devinrent lourde et il s'endormit et ne se réveillas que pour voir une lumière sombre rentrée dans son corps.

"-Gnarl ça a marché ou pas?" s'enquit-il

"Parfaitement Sir, regarder vous même." dit-il en montrant une glace au fond du cachot.

Lorsque Harry se vit dans la glace il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, là ou il aurait dut voir un jeune garçon de 5 ans sous alimenté se tenais un ados de 16 ans en pleine forme avec des muscles bien visible. Sortant de sa torpeur il se tournât vers Gnarl qui souriait et dit

"-Gnarl , quand commence t-on l'entraînement?

-De suite sir."

- 6 mois plus tard -

Harry se tenais dans la salle à manger après avoir pris sont petit déjeuner, il était de mauvaise humeur cela fessait 6 mois qu'il avait commencer à s'entraîner mais il n'avait rien conquit du tout, il n'avais tuer que des animaux dans la foret alentour mais aucun vrai défi à sa hauteur.

"-GNARL, ou est tu j'en ait marre aujourd'hui on commence à conquérir les villages alentour."

Gnarl arrivât à coté de sont maître et lui dit

"-Vous avez raison, vous êtes près. Il y a un village nommé Spree au nord ce sera un bon début. Prenez certain de vos larbin brun avec vous et n'oublier pas vous ne pouvez pas en invoquer plus de dix pour le moment si vous avez besoin de renfort ceux-ci devrons marcher pour vous rejoindre.

-Je sais tu me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, bon je me met en route. Au fait tu ne vient pas cette journée promet beaucoup de sang.

-Non sire l'air est trop pur pour moi dehors, je vous parlerais à travers le casque.

-comme tu veut."

Harry se mit en marche accompagné de 30 larbins brun, après 1 heure de marche il aperçut les porte de Spree fermé, il laissât ses larbins dans des bosquets et avançât vers la porte une fois devant il cria

"-ouvrez les porte!"

Un garde se précipita sur la muraille, le regardât et lui dit

"-Désolé mon gars mais on ne peut laisser entrer personne ont a assez de problèmes avec les Halfelins comme ça. Les portes sont fermées jusqu'à ce que les prisonniers reviennent, vous allez devoir attendre."

_'comment ose t-ils me fermé la porte, attend tu vas moins faire le malin une fois ta porte réduite en cendres.'_

_'Sire attendez peut être serait-il plus sage d'aller libérer les prisonniers vous-même, vous feriez d'une pierre deux coup, vous allez passer vos nerf sur les halfelins et vous gagner leur confiance vous permettant ainsi de leur faire payer vos impôts sans qu'ils râlent trop._

_'ouai tu as raison, je vais massacrer les halfelins et j'annexe la ville, ont vas faire ça.'_

Harry leva la tête vers le garde et demandas

"-il est ou ce camp de prisonnier?

-A l'est pourquoi? Vous allez pas y aller quand même, c'est du suicide.

-J'vais me débrouiller a tout a l'heure."

Puis il pris la direction du camps des halfelins, en arrivant devant la fragile palissade qui protégeait le camp Harry décidât de prendre un peut de hauteur afin d'avoir une meilleur vue du camp. Pour ce faire il grimpa à un grand arbre le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire voir par les ennemies, une fois en haut de l'arbre,il vit que les prisonniers était au nord du camps dans une prison gardée par un troll, les halfelins eux était en train de manger prés de la porte. Une fois descendue de l'arbre il expliquât son plan au larbin

"-Ok les gars, je vais commencer par envoyer voler la porte avec une boule feu, dés que c'est fait vous entré dans le camps et vous allez tuer tout les halfelins en train de manger pendant que me fraye un chemin vers le troll et que je le tue, c'est bien compris? Si jamais vous foutez le plan en l'air avec des conneries vous souhaiterez que je ne vous ait jamais créer." ordonna-il pendant que les larbins déglutissaient à l'idées de ce qui leur arriverait si ils échouaient.

Les larbins s'avancèrent vers la porte pendant que Harry préparait la boule de feu, une fois prête il l'envoya droit sur la porte l'envoyant voler vers l'arrière en shootant 3 halfelins qui passaient par là. Voyant ses larbins s'élancer vers les halfelins avec leurs lances en bois, il sortit sont épée et se lançât dans la mêlée tranchant tout les halfelins assez débile pour essayer de l'arrêter. Après avoir tué une dizaine de halfelins il réussit à atteindre le troll qui le chargea dés qu'il le vit. Roulant à sa droite pour éviter la main du troll qui cherchait à l'attraper, il en profitât faire une entaille dans le pied du troll qui est passé à sa portée ce qui le fit hurler de douleurs, Harry mis à profit ce court moment pour créer une boule de feu qu'il envoyât dans le ventre de la bête la projetant en arrière. Dans un mouvement désespéré le troll se releva et chargeas dans l'espoir d'attraper harry qui lançât son épée dans le crane du troll, le tuant sur le coup.

_'Bien joué sire, très bien joué, c'était un beau combat'_

_'merci Gnarl, je vais aller aider les brun avec les dernier halfelins'_

Sitôt penser sitôt fait Harry était de retour dans la mêlée et plongeât sont épée dans un halfelins qui lui tournait le dos, puis voyant un autre qui s'avançait vers lui il fit un mouvement circulaire devant lui qui décapita son ennemi. Après que les dernier halfelins eut été tuer, il alla ouvrir au prisonnier qui le remercièrent beaucoup au grand dégoût de Harry.

"-Bon maintenant suivez moi on rentre à Spree"

Et avant qu'un autre prisonnier puisse le remercier il se mis en route vers Spree toujours couvert du sang de ses ennemies. Quand le garde vit Harry arriver couvert de sang avec les prisonniers il ouvrit les porte et alla chercher le maire de la ville qui se précipita à la porte pour remercier l'homme qui a libéré ses citoyens.

"-Alors c'est vous qui avez sauver les villageois c'est cela?" demanda le maire

-Bah oui vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre dans le coin qui est couvert de sang de halfelins." répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"-Heu non, en tout cas merci beaucoup héros" répondit le maire un peut hésitant

_'Gnarl'_

_'Oui sire'_

_'Est ce que je vient de me faire appeler un héro?_

_'Je crains que oui sire, mais attendez que la ville se joignent à vous avant de le tuer.'_

_'Je vais essayer.'_

Harry regarda le maire dans les yeux avec un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

"-Je ne suis pas un héros.

-Mais si voyons vous avez sauver des vie aujourd'hui" répondit le maire inconscient de tout danger, puis prenant une expression moins jovial il ajouta.

"-J'aimerais vous demander autre chose héro, voyez vous les halfelins nous ont voler tout nos vivre et avec l'hiver qui arrive nous risquons de mourir de faim. Pourriez vous aller les chercher pour nous s'il vous plait."

_'Toi tu vas mourir une fois que la ville sera à moi.'_

"-Aucun problème j'irait dés demain." Lui répondit Harry.

_'QUOI, sire vous n'aller pas jouer au héros quand même?'_

_'Non mais tu l'a entendue sans vivre ils vont mourir si je m'empare des vivre il n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se joindre à moi._

'_J'ai eut peur, c'est un plan très ingénieux sire, cela vous permettras de tuer d'autre halfelins.'_

_'D'une pierre deux coups'_

Pendant que Harry parlait à Gnarl visage du maire s'illumina et il dit

"-Merci héros, merci beaucoup, restez donc en ville ce soir nous feront une fête en votre honneur.

-NON, je veut dire, ça ira j'ai un endroit ou dormir pas loin. Bon il faut que j'aille dormir moi je vais avoir une journée chargée demain." répondit Harry

"-Comme vous voulez à demain avec les vivre alors.

-C'est ça.

-Bonne nuit héros."

Harry fit un sourire crispé puis partit vers la tour avec ses larbin. Une fois à destination Harry fit venir Gnarl dans sa chambre pour lui parler avant d'aller dormir. Lorsque Gnarl arriva Harry était derrière le paravent en train d'enlevé son armure et se changer pour la nuit.

"-Vous m'avez demander sire? " demanda gnarl

"-Oui j'ai besoin que tu fasse nettoyer mon armure pour demain.

-Ce sera fait sire.

-Je l'espère, demain j'irais récupérer les vivre du village pendant que tu fera préparer une chambre pour notre ami le maire." dit Harry avec un sourire cruel.

"-La chambre dans les cachot avec des instrument de torture je suppose.

-Les plus rouillés que tu trouveras.

-ce sera fait." ricana Gnarl

"-ensuite j'aurais besoin que tu m'envoie des chariots pour transporter les vivre quand j'aurais tuer tout les halfelins. A oui tu enverras aussi crasseux au camp pour qu'il y mettent un portail, une fois que ce sera fait tu fera venir la grue qui est là bas jusqu'ici pour aider à la construction de la tour" dit Harry

"bien sire, ce sera tout?

-Oui , bonne nuit Gnarl.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi sire."


End file.
